grindquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Druid
General The Druid is a hybrid class, depending on his specialization, he needs either Intellect, Strength or Agility. The Druid does medium damage to a single target (3.0), is weak against multiple targets (1.5) though very enduring and longevitive (4.5). Reasonable choices of weapons are a 2-handed staff, a 1-handed staff plus tome, 2-handed maces, bows... Druids have the following specializations: Feline, Bear and Balance. Talents Feline *'Pounce' **The Druid leaps on top of the target, stunning them for .4 seconds per point, the cooldown is 12 seconds. *'Claw' **With lightning speed the Druid slashes a target with its powerful claws, dealing 4% agility damage per point, the cooldown is 8 seconds. *'Cower' **The Druid learns to move unaggresively, not drawing attention, reduces chance to draw additional enemies, the talent is a passive talent. *'Ravage' **Viciously attack an unsuspecting enemy, dealing 10% agility damage per point to the targets the Druid engages. *'Rip' **Rips open a weakened enemy below 50%, dealing 8% agility damage per point, the cooldown is 14 seconds. (in-game tooltip is wrong) Bear *'Demoralizing Roar' **The Druid lets out a fierce roar, reducing enemy attack by 4% per point for 10 seconds, the cooldown is 15 seconds. *'Thick Hide' **The Druid's hide thickens, increasing maximum health by %10 of the Druid's strength, a passive talent. *'Blood Frenzy' **The Druid goes into a blood frenzy when enemies are beneath 50% health, increasing base damage by 3% per point, a passive talent. *'Swipe' **The Druid furiously swings his claws, striking all enemies for 4% strength damage per point, the cooldown is 10 seconds. *'Maul' **In a feral rage, the Druid mauls his target, increasing regular attack damage by 7% per point, the cooldown is 12 seconds. Balance *'Master Shape Shifter' **Each equipped item will additonally grant 4% per point to the other core stats, a passive talent. *'Thorns' **The Druid covers himself in thorns that deal 3% per point of damage dealt back to attackers, a passive talent. *'Healing Touch' **The Druid is imbued with natural energy, healing for 12% of intellect per point, the cooldown is 12 seconds. *'Moonfire' **The Druid blasts the target with moon energy, dealing 4% intellect per points and .5% every second after, the cooldown is 6 seconds. *'Rejuvenate' **The Druid rejuvenates his spirit, healing for 2% of intellect per point, every second for 5 seconds, the cooldown is 10 seconds. Thoughts, Strategy and Tips It might prove useful to mix and match certain talents and invest in different trees while along a path. For example, the Feline tree offers a great stun (Pounce) that can help you win a fight, the Demoralizing Roar from the Bear tree can reduce attack damage and help your heal from the Balance tree work its magic. The Bear tree offers increased health if you invest some points, while other Feline bonuses are deep inside of it. Balance offers some nice side buffs. (Master Shape Shifter and Thorns.), though the heals are deep inside. Consider this guide as a "model" on how to decide to shape your character and take these side talents according to your need (Low health, recieving too much damage, healing can't take full effect...).